1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to navigation systems and methods, and, more particularly, to techniques for determining an orientation of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coordinate adjustment is used within global positioning system (GPS) receivers to process pseudorange measurements. Coordinate adjustment is central to the precise estimation of location. Surveying and geodesy both have contributed to this body of literature. Attitude estimation is a problem in many fields from detecting small shifts in snow to predicting avalanches to aerospace applications. Many systems sole purpose is to estimate the attitude of an object. Methods for attitude determination include combining the sightline vectors of a discovered GPS object together with the fixed boresight vectors of the individual antenna elements of the object. Additionally, other methods are described in Crassidis, J. et al., “A Novel Sensor for Attitude Determination Using Global Positioning System Signals,” American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics, AIAA-98-4228, pp. 1-10, 1998, the complete disclosure of which, in its entirety, is herein incorporated by reference. However, notwithstanding the conventional techniques, there remains a need for a new technique for determining an attitude of an object.